Une vie de Père (7)
by Bouledeplume
Summary: Le début d'une histoire d'amour !


**Une vie de Père (7) :**

_Un petit flashback dans le temps, la réponse à une question. Le tout début, d'une belle histoire…_

Il se demandait une fois encore, comment il avait pu tomber si bas…

Jadis, il était un Prince, mais désormais, il était à terre.

En effet, des jouets, des couches et des biberons s'étaient entassés sur lui.

De la bave et du vomi recouvraient ce corps, autrefois si majestueux.

A ses côtés, un bébé aux cheveux bleus s'amusait. Son large sourire semblait souligner sa joie.

Alors que Végéta se relevait, il sentit qu'on le retenait par la jambe.

En effet, il aperçut l'enfant qui tentait de le retenir et dont les yeux, commencèrent à se remplir de larmes. Afin d'éviter une nouvelle crise, Végéta se résigna et se rassit aux côtés de l'enfant.

Alors qu'il l'a regardait jouer, il tenta de se souvenir de son passé, l'homme qu'il était, avant tout cela…

La sentence avait été prononcée : dans trois ans, la Terre allait être détruite par des cyborgs surpuissants. Lorsque Végéta avait appris cela, il s'était acharné à tenter de devenir plus fort pour combattre ces monstres. Malgré sa confiance et son orgueil, il savait au fond de lui que le combat était perdu d'avance…

Il sortit de la salle de gravité, épuisé et irrité. Alors qu'il allait descendre l'escalier menant à la cuisine, il entendit des cris provenant de l'une des nombreuses chambres que comptait l'immense demeure des Brief.

Il s'arrêta un instant, curieux de connaitre la raison de cette dispute et entendit, malgré lui, la conversation animée qui se déroulait derrière la porte :

« Tu n'es qu'un porc, un égoïste et un lâche. Je t'ai trop souvent pardonné alors que tu ne le mérites pas. Tu peux oublier nos projets, je ne te fais plus confiance et je veux que tu sortes de ma vie, à jamais ! »

Voilà les mots qu'il avait entendu. Il avait immédiatement su de quoi il s'agissait.

_Encore cette furie et son crétin de copain. Il lui a fallu tout ce temps pour se rendre compte de la vraie nature de cet idiot? Les humains sont vraiment pitoyables._

Ils les méprisaient, tous. Cette famille, trop collante et trop bruyante, il haïssait également tous les amis de Sangoku. Finalement, la seule qu'il respectait un tant soit peu, était Bulma.

Même si elle était une folle hystérique, ce fut la seule qui n'eut jamais peur de lui et qui osa le défier plus d'une fois. Ce comportement était exaspérant, pourtant, il appréciait ce caractère si franc, si osé…

Végéta sortit son repas du frigo. Il souhaitait reprendre des forces avant de recommencer l'entrainement, même s'il se faisait déjà tard. Alors qu'il mangeait tranquillement, Bulma arriva dans la cuisine et s'assit en face de lui. Elle le regarda froidement et avec insistance. Végéta, irrité par sa présence et par son regard agaçant, s'énerva :

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Le regarde de Bulma s'intensifie, puis, elle finit par déclarer :

« Je me demandais pourquoi les hommes sont toujours aussi stupides et égoïstes. Tu es comme tous les autres, toi aussi.»

« Je ne sais pas à qui tu oses me comparer, mais, je suis unique et je ne ressemble à aucun de ses êtres abjectes que tu côtois. Je ne suis pas un misérable humain, et puis, tu n'es qu'une femme, tu ne pourras jamais comprendre les raisons d'un homme ! »

Heureux de cette réplique, il se leva et sortit de la cuisine. Il laissa Bulma seule et désemparée…

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son entrainement, Végéta décida d'aller se coucher, afin de se reposer un peu. Après une douche rapide, il s'allongea sur le lit et croisa les bras sous sa tête. Il pensait à Freezer, aux cyborgs du futur, à Sangoku et à sa vie sur Terre.

Alors qu'il commençait à somnoler, il sentit qu'on ouvrait sa porte. Il laissa l'individu entrer dans la chambre, puis, lorsque la porte se referma, il bondit hors du lit et agrippa la personne qu'il plaqua contre le mur. Il plongea son regard dans celui de sa victime :

« Comment oses-tu troubler mon sommeil ? Tu souhaites mourir ? Si je le veux, en un instant, je peux te tuer. »

Elle le regarda, profondément. Tout son corps tremblait, ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la soutenir et son souffle était de plus en plus rapide et discret alors que la main de Végéta se pressait contre sa gorge. Dans un fin souffle, elle parvint à lui chuchoter :

« Je t'en supplie, relâche moi ! »

Végéta, décida de retirer sa main. Elle se laissa tomber au sol.

« Pourquoi veux-tu me tuer ? »

Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle.

« Si je souhaitais réellement te tuer, tu serais déjà morte. »

Lorsqu'elle entendit ces mots, Bulma ne put contenir sa rage, elle se releva et mit une gifle à l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle partit brusquement, sans se retourner. Végéta la regarda partir et s'allongea de nouveau, tentant d'ignorer ce dernier geste.

_Elle croit m'avoir blessé, alors que je n'ai même senti son coup. En revanche, sa main, était…vraiment chaude…_

Il se releva précipitamment. Qu'avait-il pensé à l'instant ?

Cette sensation, dans son cœur…

La journée du lendemain ne fut pas paisible pour Végéta. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir, ses songes avaient été hantés par…elle.

Rien qu'en y repensant, il sentit monter en lui la rage et s'entraina plus encore afin de chasser de sa mémoire, ces horribles souvenirs…

Lorsque son entrainement fut terminé, Végéta sortit de la salle de gravité et vit arriver dans sa direction, Bulma et Yamcha. Contrairement à hier, ils riaient ensemble et Bulma semblait joyeuse dans les bras de cet homme. En les voyant ainsi, Végéta sentit monter en lui la haine et fit semblant de ne pas les apercevoir. Il tourna dans le couloir avant de les croiser, mais, sans le vouloir, il aperçut le regard de Bulma, qui s'éloignait.

Il vit tout de suite dans ses yeux, qu'elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse…

En fin d'après-midi, Végéta sortit dans le jardin afin de prendre l'air. Aujourd'hui, il s'était vraiment surpasser et commençait à progresser lentement. Le vent était frais, le silence régnait dans la propriété, jusqu'à ce que Bulma et Yamcha arrivent. Bulma était sorti de la voiture et marchait rapidement en direction de la maison. Elle était visiblement très fâchée.

Derrière elle, Yamcha tenta de lui parler, sans succès. Il parvint tout de même à la saisir par le bras afin de l'arrêter. Elle se retourna immédiatement, et, lui mit une gifle.

Lorsque Végéta vit la scène, il repensa à la nuit d'avant. Il tenta d'oublier ses pensées et continua d'observer la dispute de loin…

Yamcha avait reçu un coup violent, même s'il ne s'agissait que de la main d'une femme. Exaspéré et en colère, Yamcha ne put contrôler son geste et leva le bras en direction de Bulma. Alors que celui-ci allait la frapper, le coup fut retenu avec force.

Bulma, en reculant de peur, tomba à terre et vit le bras de Yamcha qui était retenu de force par Végéta.

Végéta, serra de plus en plus fort le bras de son adversaire, qu'il finit par projeter au loin d'un violent coup. Il regarda Bulma un instant, puis, il finit par lui tendre la main et l'aida à se relever…

Au loin, Yamcha vit cette scène et ne put contenir sa rage, il s'écria :

« Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi, Bulma ! J'ai très bien remarqué que depuis le premier jour où il est venu habiter chez toi, tu l'aimes. Tu ne veux pas comprendre mais il est mauvais, c'est un monstre, une ordure ! Il a tué des milliers de gens, il a détruit des planètes ! Tu ne peux pas l'ignorer ! Je suis sûr que dès qu'il le pourra, il exterminera toute la population terrienne, et toi avec! »

Végéta regarda Bulma. Son regard semblait infiniment triste et désespéré, elle baissa les yeux. Pour une raison qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre, Végéta avança lentement en direction de Yamcha et s'arrêta devant lui. Yamcha tenta de ne pas montrer sa faiblesse et la peur qu'il éprouvait devant le Saiyen.

Végéta se rapprocha de lui et chuchota à son oreille :

« Si je n'ai pas encore détruite cette planète, c'est uniquement pour elle… Alors, je te préviens, si tu reviens dans sa vie, je t'extermine sans aucune hésitation. »

Avant de partir, Végéta donna un dernier coup dans l'abdomen de son adversaire. Yamcha se plia en deux, la douleur étant trop importante.

Il ne se retourna pas, et, rentra dans la maison.

A l'autre bout du jardin, Bulma avait tout observé et su que, désormais, il n'y aurait plus qu'un homme dans sa vie…

Le soir venu, Végéta finissait encore tard son entrainement, et comme à son habitude, il était venu à la cuisine afin de se restaurer.

Lorsqu'il alluma la lumière, il vit Bulma, qui semblait l'attendre. Elle se tenait debout, dans la cuisine. Végéta, passa près d'elle sans la regarder et prépara son repas sans lui prêter attention. Par la suite, il s'installa pour manger.

Bulma attendit patiemment que le repas du Saiyen soit terminé, puis, avant qu'il ne parte, elle le retint par le bras.

Végéta ne se retourna pas, mais, il s'arrêta. Bulma comprit qu'il acceptait de l'écouter, juste un moment…

« Tu as raison Végéta, je ne pourrais jamais comprendre un homme, et, je ne te comprendrais jamais non plus. Je sais que tu es différent des humains et je sais que tu ne changeras jamais, pourtant, je t'aime ainsi. Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer, je ne te demande pas de me rendre heureuse, je souhaite uniquement que tu restes avec moi. Même si tu ne veux pas de moi, je n'abandonnerai pas. Tu peux me tuer maintenant, cela ne changera rien, je ne renoncerai jamais à toi. Peu importe ton égoïsme, ton orgueil, ta vanité ou ta méchanceté, je t'aime ainsi. C'est tout. »

Un long silence suivi le discours prononcé par Bulma. Elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux et lâcha le bras du Prince. Végéta commença à s'éloigner, puis, il se stoppa. Il ne tourna que très légèrement la tête et déclara :

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, si je souhaitais réellement te tuer, tu serais déjà morte. »

Il partit sans dire un mot de plus.

Bulma s'assit à la table, et, sourit. Elle se souvint qu'il avait déjà prononcé cette phrase auparavant, mais, à ce moment-là, elle n'avait pas compris sa signification. A cet instant précis, cette remarque venait de prendre tout son sens.

C'était sa manière à lui, de lui dire « je t'aime »…

Il se souvenait de tous ces moments ainsi que des émotions qu'il avait ressenties le jour où il avait compris qu'il l'aimait…

La petite fille s'était endormie près de lui. Il se leva et la plaça dans son berceau, en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller. Avant de sortir de la chambre, il regarda encore une fois, cette enfant qui dormait paisiblement.

Désormais, il savait : il était tombé aussi bas, pour Bulma, pour Trunks, et, pour Bra…

**The End**


End file.
